Stranded
by falconer54
Summary: Holmes and Watson are stranded on a desert island...
1. Chapter 1

Satisfied that Holmes would be okay, I moved to my next order of business. Making sure to stay close to Holmes (whom I had moved to a more sheltered location) I gathered some long branches, and interlocked them to make a sort of wall, which I then leaned against the rock to make a lean-to. I was grateful for my army training.

Making sure to stay within a fifteen-yard radius of Holmes, I collected some firewood.

Once I had done that (those bugs were going to be the death of me) I dragged them back to the lean-to. I was in the process of making a fire pit when Holmes stirred.

"Watson?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Can you not deduce it for yourself?" I asked playfully.

He glared at me.

"Fine. The lifeboat crashed on an island. We were the only two in the lifeboat. Your arm was hurt, I made a lean-to, and I am making a fire," I said, all the while coaxing a flame into a fire.

"Where did you learn to.. oh."

"Yes, one of the few useful things from my time in the army. Anyway, I am going to try to make a fishing rod and catch us a meal." The fire roared to life.

"So, Holmes, what are we going to do?" I asked between bites of fish.

"You are the one with the survival training," he said, rubbing his injured arm.

"Yes. You're the genius. So dazzle me."

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bushes. I turned its way to see a pair of eyes staring at us. Then their owner stepped forward.

A.N. Okay, if you flame this, I don't blame you. But please, let me know if I should continue… and no, I do not know where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the wolf. Then my instincts kicked in. I grabbed a branch, and swept it through the flame, making a torch to fight with. As I did that, I stepped into a protective stance over Holmes.

I knew that wolves hunted in packs, and the four other wolves stepping out into the twilight confirmed my suspicion. I took a deep breath.

The alpha leaped at me, I brandished the torch. It glowed brightly in the rapidly decreasing light. Terrified of the flame, the wolf flinched and fled back into the shrubbery. The others followed its example. I put out the torch in a nearby stream and leaned against a tree, breathing heavily.

"Watson? How…?" Holmes asked.

I sighed. "I have no idea myself. Instincts, I suppose. But Holmes, what are we going to do about the wolves?"

"I have no idea."

I gulped. If Holmes couldn't come up with a plan, nobody could.

A.N.- Yes, I know that wolves probably _don't _live on islands, but give me a break, okay? I needed them for the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

I glared moodily into the stream. I had been fishing for half an hour, with no result save for one miserable herring. Suddenly I felt a tug on my makeshift line. Startled, I barely reeled it in in time. There was a good-sized bass there, and, satisfied with the results, I set about cooking the fish.

After Holmes and I had eaten, I excused myself, saying that I would make some weapons. I had a small pocketknife in my possession, one of the few items I had on me at the time of the crash save for a canteen of water, my medical bag, and my revolver. Said revolver, however, was currently water clogged and useless, and I had nowhere to obtain fresh gunpowder. I knew that the canteen of water had to be rationed, and I feared what would happen when it ran out.

Holmes had a small magnifying glass, his pipe (which had already run out of tobacco), his Inverness, and he had a knife as well.

I set about gathering long, straight branches, which I would make into spears.

"Holmes, is your arm okay with scraping these sticks to make them smooth?" I asked him. "And answer me honestly," I added as an afterthought. He fixed me with a glare before replying in the affirmative.

I tossed half of the pile to him before proceeding to smooth the remaining branches. Holmes was hindered with his arm, and I finished before him. I paused, thinking. We had no material to fasten any spearheads to the shafts, and no spearheads to use even if we had the material. Neither of us had any experience with making spearheads, either, so we settled on sharpening one end of the crude spears.

A short time later, we had completed four spears. Just in time, for at that moment, the wolves returned.

A/N- I hope this chapter is okay… this is one of my weaker stories.


End file.
